Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recent developments in ubiquitous computing (“ubicomp”) technologies have changed our daily life. With ubicomp technologies, various devices including mobile phones and home appliances may interact with each other to operate as a computing device. For example, we may use mobile phones as a movie player and TVs as an internet browser. Meanwhile, the present wireless communication technologies allow data transmission of relatively big data among ubicomp devices. Thus, it may be possible for a user of a ubicomp device to remotely display data stored in his/her device on another device. In such a case, the user may transmit the data to another device via a communication network, and in doing so, it may be required to verify the communication network and to securely transmit the data.